Tell You Something
by seiyalovesodango09
Summary: Usagi has finally figured out that she loves Seiya...the Starlights are leaving tomorrow...will she be able to tell him how she feels or will it be too late? Song fic!


Hey guys! It's me again….I was listening to music (which is a big inspiration for my stories) and I decided to do this one shot song fic…I hope you guys enjoy it ^.^ Reviews are always welcomed whether they are good or bad…Now the story!...Quick note: Bold is song lyrics…Italics are flashbacks…and this is in Usagi's POV…please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

**I get so caught up everyday**

**Trying to keep it all together**

**While the time just slips away**

**I know nothing last forever**

**Imagine there was no tomorrow**

**Imagine I couldn't see your face**

**There be no limit to my sorrow**

**So all I can say**

It seemed like it was yesterday when everything happened. The fighting, the sacrifices, and purification of a special person. Even when I wanted to give up because I felt I lost everything, my friends, my guardians, the love of my life; someone was always there to let me know they believed in me. Seiya, your such a good friend. You've been with me throughout the whole ordeal. And there's something I've been wanting to tell you...

**I wanna tell you something, give you something show you in so many ways**

**Cause it would all mean nothing, if I don't say something before it all goes away**

**Don't want to bring your flowers, waste another hour let alone another day**

**I'm gonna tell you something, show you something won't wait til it's too late**

**I can't wait, I can't wait**

**I won't wait, I don't wanna wait**

Tonight's the night of the going away party for the Starlights. I wish we didn't have to say goodbye. Even though it was tough at first, I made some great friends that I'll never forget, especially Seiya. Lately I have been thinking about him...we've been through so much together. I've grew closer to him and I'd like to think of him as being someone very important in my life. I can't imagine my life without him...oops there I go again. I always wonder what life would be like if I never met him..and it makes me sad. Sure he's cocky and can be very annoying sometimes but that apart of his charm that draws me to him. I smile sadly to myself, I feel different somehow. I'm glad the fighting is over and everyone's back, but not Mamo-chan. Sure I love him and missed him while he was away but I had Seiya there with me, caring for me, loving me when I thought I was alone. He sort of replaced Mamo-chan and it didn't me bother for a bit. I don't know, I'm just confused.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako yells. I turn my head to look at her and I smile.

"Hai?" I replied.

"The Starlights are here." She said excitedly. I can feel my heart skip a beat as an image of Seiya floats in my head. I can't believe this is the last time I'll see him. It will be so weird when he's gone, I won't have no one to pick on me...well except Rei-chan. Sometimes she's really nasty to me! But anyways I'm going to miss Seiya...maybe more than I know.

"Odango?" He asks. My heart stops and I look to see his beautiful midnight blue eyes staring at me. I can feel my heart beat speed up. What's this feeling? I never felt this way before until I met Seiya.

"Seiya!" I said as I tackle him in a hug. He gently wraps his arms around me. I could get use to this. He smells so sweet and I feel safe in his arms. Seiya, please don't let me go. He buries his head in my hair, I love the feeling of him touching me. Everything just feels right.

"Usako." Mamo-chan said quietly. I was pulled from my happy place. I untangle myself from Seiya. I look at him and I can see one emotion in his face and it breaks my heart. Regret. I can see he's regretting letting me go. Seiya, save me? I plaster on a happy smile and turn around.

"Mamo-chan!" I said falsely excited and hug him. He looks down at me and smiles and kisses my lips. No! Don't do that Mamo-chan! Seiya's standing right there, I don't want him to see this, I don't want you kissing me. I only want Seiya to touch me- Wait...I only want Seiya to touch me? Does this mean...I only like Seiya? No! Of course not...I just want him to be the one to hold me and take all my troubles away...and kiss...me. Me and Seiya? I laugh at myself. I have no clue what I'm talking about. I think I need some fresh air. I look at Seiya and smile at him once again. I remove myself from Mamo-chan's body and walk outside. Whew! It feels so warm outside. I sit underneath a cherry blossom tree. I look up at the night sky and it's so beautiful. So many stars shining brightly in the night sky and the moon looks beautiful. Oh look a shooting star! I wish Seiya was out here with me, I bet he'd enjoy this view. I miss those arms already. *_Sigh*_ I stand up ready to go back inside but something's stopping me. I feel the need to stand here...I feel like I'm waiting on something...more like someone.

"Oi! Odango." Seiya calls to me. Once again I can feel my heart skip a beat.

**Just a simple conversation**

**Just a moment is all it takes**

**I wanna be there just to listen (I want to be here)**

**And I don't want to hesitate**

I hang my head...it's like he can read me like an open book. Suddenly I feel those arms wrap around my body once again. I sigh happily.

"Seiya?" I ask.

"Yes, Odango?" He whispers in my ear. I can feel my whole body shiver, I want this...I want Seiya so much. I figured it out...I love him. It's just plain and simple...I love Seiya. Should I tell him? No, that would only complicate things...But what about my happiness? I deserve to be happy right? I'm sure the girls would understand.

"Um, Seiya...I wanted to tell you..._'I can't do it'_...thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." He replied. He tightened his embrace on me. Seiya, please don't let go.

**Imagine there was no tomorrow, imagine I couldn't see your face**

**There be no limit to my sorrow, cause there is nothing that could fill that space**

**I wonder if I put it off for too long, I didn't say all that I had to say**

**I want to take the time to right the wrong, before we get to that place**

**I wanna tell you something, give you something show you in so many ways**

**Cause it would all mean nothing, if I don't say something before it all goes away**

**Don't want to bring your flowers, waste another hour let alone another day**

**I'm gonna tell you something, show you something won't wait til it's too late**

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said sweetly. I blush and look up at him to find him staring down at me, he looks so handsome in the moonlight. Before I knew what was happening I was leaning up and I felt a warm sensation on my lips. I smile to myself...this feels right. I turn to face him to deepen the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his body closer to mines...I don't ever want this to go away. Seiya wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tight. I can feel my body melting into his. Oh Seiya, I love this feeling your giving me, please never take it away. I pull away from his to catch my breathe. He looks at me, eyes wide.

"O-Odango?" He questions. I just look up at him with a blushing face.

"Seiya I-" I started to say.

"Usagi!" Rei-chan called out to me. I looked over to see Rei smiling at me. I let go of Seiya.

"Come on! Mamoru-san's been looking for you." She said happily. I look at Seiya and frown.

"Gomen." I whisper before I walk off to be with Mamo-chan. The rest of the night I spent avoiding Seiya and Mamo-chan. Now I'm laying in the bed trying to sleep but I can't. Tomorrow the Starlights leave and that will be my last chance to tell Seiya how I feel, if I ever get the guts to. I remember when he found me on the rooftop of the school and I broke down. He asked me something I would never forget. _Am I not good enough? _At first I was shocked because I never knew he really felt that way, sure he flirted with me, but that was apart of his personality...it's what Seiya does. But I realize that he's good enough, and I want to be with him. I am so confused as to what I should do. I really love Mamo-chan but not the way I love Seiya. It's different, but I also have to think about the others. They help me fight for a future that I was destined to have, but what if I don't want it anymore? Should I stay with someone, even if I'm unhappy just to please others? That's not fair to me or to Mamo-chan. I sigh to myself as I close my eyes hoping to get some sleep. Tomorrow I might change my destiny forever.

I'm standing with everyone as we say our goodbyes to the Starlights and their Princess. I can vaguely hear Ami-chan, Kakyuu-hime and Yaten-san talking. I keep thinking about Seiya and about how much I want him to stay with me. Am I selfish for thinking that?

"Odango." Seiya says. I look at him.

"I'm glad you got your boyfriend back!" He says semi-happily. I can see regret in his heart, he doesn't mean it but I smile at him.

"It's because of you, Seiya! It's because you were with me, Seiya, that I could hang in there!" I say faking a smile.

"Odango..." He says with a blush...I can see his feelings about to surface.

"I'll never forget you." He tells me. I feel something in my heart break into a thousands pieces.

**Just lean on my shoulder, it's not over til it's over**

**Don't worry, I'll make sure our bond gets stronger**

**I don't want to wait until the storm**

**Or something's wrong and now your gone and I can't find you**

"S-Seiya..." I start to stutter. Tears form in my eyes. I can't do it. I can't let him walk away, he means to much to me. I start to walk towards him. He looks down into my eyes.

"Usagi?" He says, it's rare to hear him use my name. I don't know what it is, but something in me snapped. I grabbed his arm and I began to run, dragging him along. I can't do this, in front of everyone. This is something I need to tell him while we are alone. I ignored everyone calling after me...I even ignored Seiya's questions. I finally stopped once I reached the bench where we first met...I had no clue who he was at that time.

"Odango? What's going on?" He asks breathlessly. I turned to look at him...I couldn't take it anymore... I want to feel him touching me again. I threw myself into his arms.

"Odango-" I cut him off by kissing him. This was something I could definitely get use to...it definitely felt right. I reluctantly pulled away and smiled at him brightly.

"Seiya, I love you. I love you so much, I couldn't let you walk away. I want you here with me. I don't care about destiny anymore...me..and you just feels so right. I love Mamo-chan, but not like I love you. It's different now. You mean the world to me. I don't care that my friends are mad at me, I don't care the Outers will be upset because I chose you...I want to be happy and you make me happy. Isn't that what really matters? That we love each other and we make each other happy?" I spoke gently. A grin spread across his face. He hugged me tightly and whispered to me something I've been waiting to hear.

"I love you, Usagi." At that moment I could feel my heart jump multiple times.

"I'll do whatever it takes to be with you...I'll take on the universe for you...would you do the same for me?" He whispered in my ear. I pulled away to look at him. I gently kissed the lips that I claim as my own now.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked with a grin. He nodded his head and held onto me tight. I pray that Seiya never lets go.

**I wanna tell you something, give you something show you in so many ways**

**Cause it would all mean nothing, if I don't say something before it all goes away**

**Don't want to bring your flowers, waste another hour let alone another day**

**I'm gonna tell you something, show you something won't wait til it's too late**

**I can't wait, I can't wait**

**I won't wait, I don't wanna wait**

_**OK! I'm done! Tell me what you think. That was Tell You Something by Alicia Keys...She's a good singer. Please leave a review and tell me if you like it, love it, hate it! **_


End file.
